


Pastry affection

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac, CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anal Sex, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Vaginal Sex, anal rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: For all his life Roman was at fault for his brothers actions, he had no friends at school, no teachers to talk to. Even his parents sided with his troubled brother rather than listen to him.He finds hope, affection and the care he craves from two owners of a quaint little cafe, not at all realising that they were just as bad if not worse than his brother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. From bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, physical abuse, emotional abuse, parental neglect, non-con drug use.
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags~

Tiptoeing to his bedroom door, trying not to make a sound, Roman pressed his ear to the door listening out for any kind of noise.

It was about 9am on a Saturday and whilst his brother did sometimes sleep in he didn't want to risk it. Sadly Roman still had to share a room with his brother, this meant Roman wouldn't head up to bed till the early hours of the morning when he knew his brother would be asleep and then have to get up early so he was out of the room before his brother woke. Needless to say, he didn't get a lot of sleep.

  
  


Deciding that the coast was clear he left the room and was about to head down the stairs, freezing when he saw his brother.

Remus smirked as he noticed Roman leave their room from his position on the bannister to the stairs, 

"Mornin' RoRo! Trying to sneak out again? You know Papa Lo wouldn't be happy with you if he found out."

Remus taunted as he sprang from the banister with a loud a loud cackle and started to crowd his twin against the wall, arms coming out to trap him there, a hand on each side of his face pressed to the wall as he leaned forward and forced Roman into a heated kiss.

He pulled away a moment later to look at Roman's kiss swollen lips with a dark smirk,

"You always taste like cinnamon RoRo. I wonder how delicious you taste in other places?"

Remus' twisted smirk only grew as he reached down to rub at Roman's cunt through his trousers, then backed off a bit, skipping off down the stairs, cackling joyfully.

Roman stood frozen for a moment before letting out a whimper and sliding down the wall, legs tucked up to his chest.

Why? Why was his brother like this? He couldn't even tell you when it started! Going back as far as he could remember Remus was always trying to cause him some sort of harm. 

After they were adopted he thought Janus and Logan would be able to help, and for a while they did, but then Remus got worse... and it was never his fault.

With his arms resting on top of his legs he rested his head on his arms, not wanting to go downstairs knowing Remus and Logan were down there, but then the sound of footsteps approaching and a weary sigh had him looking up.

Janus sighed as he trudged out of Logan and his room, having woken up at the sound of Remus talking to his twin and glancing around, till he found Roman slid against the wall.

"Morning Ro. Evidently Ree is up already too?"

Janus didn't wait for Roman to answer, instead walking down the stairs to check on his husband, and see if Remus had driven him crazy yet.

The hyperactive child was hopping around Logan as he prepared breakfast, telling him any and all gruesome thoughts that came to his head, just jabbering away happily.

Janus came up behind Logan and gently snaked his arms around his waist, kissing the base of his neck softly,

"Mornin' Babe, Ree driving you up the wall yet?"

Janus yawned, nipping a couple smaller hickeys into the skin covering Logan's collar bone,

"Perfect."

Janus said softly, then added, "Ro is sulking upstairs again by the way."

Logan sighed in annoyance, "When isn't Roman sulking." 

Janus chuckled at Logan's obvious statement, "True I suppose."

Logan then turned around in his husband's arms to give him a kiss, they were both smiling as they kissed, then Logan pulled away and went back to making breakfast.

"Ree isn't too bad this morning, just the usual intrusive thoughts otherwise he seems to be calm."

Janus hummed before responding, "Well that's good. He definitely seems happier today-Remus! Don't touch the pan! It's hot!"

Remus only grinned at being scolded, beginning to rattle off different facts about burns.

Meanwhile Roman had sneaked down when Janus told Logan how he was upstairs sulking, he frowned but kept quiet, not wanting to say anything less Logan complained about him _ to him. _

  
  


Was it in his head or did they just not care about him? 

He wanted to leave the house but he knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't have breakfast with them, so he sat down at the table, hoping and praying Remus wouldn't do anything even though he knew it was a pointless thing to hope for.

  
  


Janus sighed as he moved away from his husband, running a hand through his curls, before turning back to Logan and asking,

"So, what's on the menu today, dear?"

Remus stopped paying his parents attention as they discussed breakfast, though he did shout out some juicy facts about the consequences of fasting for too long and organs shutting down. 

He immediately stopped however when he noticed his twin sneak into the kitchen, smirking as he shouted so Roman couldn't escape unseen.

"Hi RoRo!"

Remus bounded from where he'd been bouncing around Logan, over to Roman, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug at first, then climbing into his lap and plopping down, wiggling against his twins' crotch excitedly,

"I missed you yesterday, RoRo! After breakfast we should play in our room like old times!"

Remus mischievously smirked at his meaning of  _ 'play' _ and winked at Roman.

He then turned to face Logan and Janus, asking in faked polite tone,

"Papa Lo? Daddy Jan? Can me and Ro have some alone time in our room after breakfast please?"

Remus made a show of batting his eyelashes innocently, and smiling as his hand snaked under the hem of his brother's boxers to rub at the folds of his brother's cunt.

Roman shoved his brother off him, a look of alarm and slight terror on his face. Remus yelped as he hit the floor, jumping back up just as quickly though, and pouting as his brother started to yell at him.

"Stop touching me! I don't want to spend anytime with-"

  
  


"ROMAN!" Logan shouted, making Roman flinch back.

"That's no way to talk to your brother!" 

"But he-"

Remus's pout quickly turned to a satisfied smirk though when Logan started scolding Roman, barely acknowledging the others words. 

Remus' twisted smile of glee grew as Roman continued to try protesting, only for Logan to cut him off each time.

  
  


"I don't want to hear it!" Logan glared. "You know what he's like, you need to be nicer." 

Logan then let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think it will be good for you both to spend some time together, you're always out Roman, it's getting to the point that me and Janus are considering restricting your outside time."

Roman gaped at him, looking between both his dads. "You guys can't be serious."

Remus had to hold back his manic laughter though as Logan spoke to his twin about restricting his outside time.

Roman's expression was priceless and Remus stuck his tongue at him in silent victory.

Janus now leaned against the counter, arms crossed, and frowning as Roman gaped back and forth between him and Logan,

"As serious as a shark attack, Ro. You're rarely, if ever home anymore. We don't know where you disappear to, or what you're getting yourself into, so you will be required to be home by 6pm every day, if out. If you haven't left before 5pm to go somewhere. Don't plan on going out for the night. This will all start today, and you will also be required to spend at least two hours a day with your brother. He misses you, and you've been nothing but rude and neglectful to him lately. He's misbehaving because he wants his brother, and his brother keeps abandoning him to disappear to who knows where."

Janus huffed softly, then added,

"Once you both finish eating breakfast, you can go up to your room and hang out, watch a movie, or play a game. As long as you're together doing something."

Remus beamed, eyes wild and full of excitement, so many opportunities running through his head as he waited for Logan to finish breakfast.

"Alright Daddy Jan! Thank you!"

Roman stared down at the table and didn't say anything.

Why didn't they ever listen to him?

He couldn't be around Remus, surely they understood this! How many times had they had to pull Remus off him for whatever reason? How many of those times was he blamed for Remus's actions? 

The answer to that was all of them. 

Every. Single. Time.

It was always his fault, never Remus's.

He had also come to learn he wasn't stronger than his brother, he was faster however, not that that was a lot of good  _ if he was trapped inside! _

He looked back up at his parents, face blank and eyes hollow. "I have plans this morning, it would be rude of me to cancel them last minute."

Logan merely scoffed however, "You'll just have to tell whoever it is you were meant to go see that there's been a change of plans. You  _ will  _ be spending time with your brother today!" Logan said sternly.

Janus sighed before adding, "It concerns me that you care more about other people than your own brother. That's very selfish, and Logan is absolutely right about you having to speak with whomever you had plans with this morning, and set up another time to make plans in the future." He said with a disappointed look on his face as he spoke,

  
  


"I refuse to be in a room alone with him, he already had me pinned to the wall and kissed me this morning!" He exclaimed, looking at his parents in the hopes that that would spark something.

Janus glanced towards Logan as Roman told them about his brother pinning him to the wall and kissing him,

"I'm sure he was just being playful. You know better than anyone how he likes to tease to try to get a reaction, and you're just giving him that satisfaction. You WILL be in your room alone for at least two hours. If I find out you've gone elsewhere or ignored your brother, you'll be grounded for at least a week with no outside time."

Remus beamed happily, bouncing in his seat as he exclaimed, "All done!"

Showing Janus and Logan his clean plate, then glancing towards his twin's plate with a frown.

"Papa! Ro isn't even touching his food! How is that fair?!"

Remus complained, then gestured dramatically to Roman's still full plate, looking ready to throw a tantrum at his brother not cooperating with everything their dad's had just explained would happen.

But Roman couldn't bring himself to eat, too terrified of what was to come. This was so unfair!

Logan let out another sigh, sometimes he wondered if Roman was the problem child. 

"Roman eat your breakfast, all of it."

Roman picked up his fork but still didn't eat, just moved the food about on his plate.

He wondered if he could jump out the bedroom window and just... run away.

"... Can I at least go out after?"

Janus watched Roman with a small frown as he just pushed his food around, wondering why Roman insisted on being so stubborn,

"Listen to your father, Roman. Eat your breakfast, and don't try to change the topic."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the moody teen. "What's with your obsession with constantly going out, who is it you meet with? You never tell us about any friends from school."

Roman bit back a self depreciated laugh. ' _ Well pa that would be because I don't have any thanks to Remus' _ , he thought bitterly to himself, not responding to the elder.

As his husband narrowed his eyes and asked Roman about why he was so obsessed with going out, Janus did the same, eyes scanning over the teen's face for answers.

When they only received silence, Janus scowled before snapping, "Answer your father, young man! You are being very disrespectful today. If you want to act like a child and throw a tantrum, dump your food in the garbage disposal, then go up to your room. You're grounded for at least tonight, if not longer. Unless you can fix that attitude of yours."

Remus giggled, shooting Roman a crazed smile, then turning to Logan to ask, "May I be excused Papa?"

Logan smiled at Remus. "Of course Remus, Roman will be up with you shortly." 

Remus grinned, putting his plate in the sink, "Thanks for breakfast papa! And ok!"

Remus then proceeded to skip up the stairs excitedly, waving to his dad's as he went.

  
  


Roman meanwhile felt worse, he gritted his teeth as he stood up, going to throw his breakfast away. What was the point of delaying the inevitable? 

"Why am I grounded? Just because I want to go outside? You all don't want me around clearly." he groused. 

"Like your father said, because of your attitude." Logan stated, done with having to deal with the angsty teen, he had hoped Roman would have grown out of this phase by now. 

Janus could sense that the teen was frustrated, but that didn't dignify his moody actions,

"You're being grounded because of that sass, mister. I won't tolerate it in this house. You are being rude to your brother, and disrespectful to your parents. I understand if you're frustrated, but there are much better ways to handle those feelings."

  
  


Roman scoffed. "Oh I'm so sorry for not wanting to get hurt or  _ worse _ " he said sarcastically, feeling frustrated that they didn't care.

Janus gaped at Roman in shock at his words, before scowling, and saying with an irritated tone,

"That's really low Roman. That you could possibly think of your own brother that way. Go up to your room, you're grounded until further notice."

Janus stormed passed Roman, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath about how ungrateful he was.

Roman dropped his plate loudly into the sink, not staying to hear Logan try to scold him. 

So far this morning his brother forced a kiss on him whilst groping him, then he was the one to get into trouble, and now he was grounded for who knows how long.... and it wasn't even 10 am! 

Could this day get any worse?! he thought to himself miserably as he entered his room, closing the door and leaning back against it rubbing the tears from his eyes.

As soon as Roman closed and slumped against the door, Remus snuck up into his personal space, pinning him down and forcing him into another heated kiss before cheerfully exclaiming, "Hi again RoRo!"

Remus' crazed eyes wandered over every inch of Roman's body, taking in every curve and dip, mouth watering at just how handsome his brother really was.

Remus looked directly into Roman's eyes, his face split into an almost psychotic grin as he said in a low whisper, 

"I'm gonna make you scream, RoRo. Make you scream and cry while I split you open with my cock in your goody-two-shoes, virgin ass!"

Remus was now scowling, no hint of teasing or remorse in his tone as he slammed his twin's head against the door roughly.

Roman let out a cry of pain, as his head was slammed into the door, there was no way their parents didn't hear, but he knew they wouldn't do anything.

He was trapped.

  
  


Remus then pulled a pair of scissors off the desk nearest the door, and began snipping Roman's trousers off, when trying to tear them off became too much of a hassle.

Once Roman's trousers were snipped away he noticed the self harm scars littering his brother's hips and outer thighs, tsking softly at the sight, "Such an attention whore, Ro. It's honestly pathetic."

Remus snipped the last piece of material away, and relished the moment the pieces of torn fabric fell away from his brother's quivering hips.

  
  


Roman was crying silently as his brother cut open his trousers and started mocking him. He tried pushing at Remus' chest but the other wouldn't budge

Remus licked his lips as he brought one hand down to experimentally fondle at Roman's clit, then using his free hand to reach behind him, pressing the tip of his dry middle finger none to gently against his puckered, tight looking anal ring, trying to force his finger in, but only getting the very tip in before the ring of muscle resisted further entry.

Roman whined in despair when his brother started rubbing his clit teasingly, not knowing whether to move back to get away or forward as a finger prodded at his back entrance.

"S-stop! P-please stop." Roman cried out, unable to do much else.

He didn't want this, he didn't want his virginity to be taken by his own brother, even if it was his ass.

Remus simply chuckled as he watched Roman battle with himself, the cry of pain and sounds of sobbing sending wonderful shivers down his spine.

The attempt at pushing against his chest only caused him laugh harder,

"As I said earlier, pathetic."

Remus spat on Roman's face as he said this, his cock twitching in interest as his brother's whines of despair left his kiss swollen lips, and caused his pants to become a little too tight for comfort in the front.

He unzipped his jeans, shimmying out of them easily and throwing them behind him carelessly, his hard cock straining against the restrictive fabric of his boxers, causing it to tent, his precum heavily staining the crotch area.

He smirked twistedly down at Roman as he removed his boxers in one swift motion, letting his cock spring free and bounce against his belly. 

He then ran the pad of his pointer finger teasingly around his brother's rim a couple times before shoving three fingers against his mouth,

"Suck them. You bite me and I'll fuck your ass dry with no prep. You're lucky I'm being this merciful."

"P-Please Remus, stop! I p-promise I won't t-tell!" Roman continued to beg.

Remus then slapped Roman across the face as he begged and pleaded for him to stop, all music to his ears, but ruining the moment right now if he was honest.

The only screams he wanted to hear right now were his twin's agonizing screams of pain as he split him open fucking into him for the first time.

Remus scoffed at Roman's last plea,

"You're a horrible liar, dear brother. And who would believe you anyway? You're an attention whore after all, and nobody will believe those big, brown, sad eyes pleading for someone, anyone to believe you."

Remus mocked, thrusting his fingers against Roman's lips once more, though with a bit more force than the previous time, stating as he made at ticking sound,

"Five seconds to get em' all nice and lathered up with spit, or you won't be walking straight for quite a while, Little Bro."

Roman sobbed miserably, his cheek throbbing from the slap, feeling extra sensitive as spit trailed down it.

His mind was starting to fade at the edges, he couldn't believe this was happening.

He whined as fingers were shoved into his mouth, his brother starting to count down. 

He tried his best to coat the fingers in as much saliva as he could, accepting now that he won't be getting away, the issue was his mouth had dried out from how anxious he was.

Once the time was up Remus quickly removed them from his mouth and just as quickly began attacking his virgin hole. 

He had never touched himself down there, or his front hole. Never having masturbated before, feeling both uncomfortable with his body and because he wanted to wait. 

  
  


God, it was just fingers and it already hurt.

"Remus p-please don't do t-this to m-e," he started pleading more, despite knowing it was a wasted effort. "Why a-are y-you doing t-this?! W-what d-did I ever d-do to you?!"

All his life Remus had gotten his way. He recalled a time when they were six, Remus had punched and pushed him down the stairs where he landed harshly on the hardwood floor.

Although Remus got away with it, his parents still cared for him. So they'd fuss over him for a bit... but then later that day when he'd made Remus fall to the floor - carpeted floor he might add - both his parents had started yelling at him putting him in time out, there were even more times before that too! It only started getting worse after.

Remus chuckled humorlessly as Roman whined and sobbed, watching as his eyes glazed over a little, patting his cheek roughly,

"No spacing out, Little Bro. I want you aware when you lose your virginity." He said with a twisted grin, knocking Roman to the floor where he then climbed over him.

Remus began jabbing one finger in and out of his brother's tight hole, not stretching him much before shoving in a second and third finger impatiently to stretch him further.

He moved his fingers in and out roughly, not even attempting to be the least bit gentle. 

He only did this for a short amount of time though, not wanting to hurt himself, but definitely not enough prep for Roman to find his first time anything but excruciatingly painful.

"Does that hurt, RoRo? Good!"

A manic grin lit up Remus' face as he gave a more brutal thrust with his fingers than before, knowing that even though Roman was considered the more romantic twin, he'd probably never masturbated, let alone fingered himself, so his anal ring was tighter than a guitar string, and a forced intrusion was probably the last thing expected of his virgin hole and now his muscles were working overtime trying to figure out where the sudden intrusion was coming from and trying to force it out.

As he pulled his fingers out harshly, his sharp nails caught against his brother's tender rim, causing a couple small lacerations that had little beads of blood coming to the surface.

"Oops."

Remus said with a shrug, then a loud bark of laughter,

"Bonus points for already tearing your rim, Little Bro!"

Remus then pulled a pillow from his brother's bed, shaking the pillow out, and just keeping the pillow case, which he slid under Roman's ass,

"There, now if you bleed the floor doesn't get ruined too." Remus said cheerfully making Roman whimper in fear.

Remus ignored his brother's questions easily, his practically psychotic smirk never leaving his face as he watched him try to figure out why everything was the way it was now. 

"You're thoughts are so loud, RoRo. You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Thinking too much can have the same effect."

Remus then gripped Roman's chin tightly in his hand, nails digging into perfect skin as he forced him to look him in the eyes as he lined himself up with the still mostly virgin hole, eyes alight with excitement as he exclaimed,

"Here we... GO...!!!"

Remus forced his cock through Roman's extremely tight anal ring, bottoming out in one brutal thrust, not letting his twin adjust even for a second, before he was pounding violently into him.

Roman's ass squeezed his cock in a vice grip, causing Remus' eyes to roll back in bliss, loving how his velvety walls would squeeze against his cock as if trying to push him out of his brother.

When Remus entered him he was in so much excruciating pain that he could only scream silently.

So much for saving himself for his prince charming. Now he was even more broken than before, his brother was right, he is pathetic.

His brother didn't give him the chance to adjust, just filling and fucking him, it felt like he was fucking his guts at this point.

He couldn't do anything but take it.

He kept up the brutal assault, moaning and panting as he did, reaching down to harshly rub at his brother's clit feeling even more aroused as his fingers started to get soaked. 

"Are you enjoying this whore?" He growled out grinning down at him, listening to the lewd sound of sweat slick skin hitting clammy, trembling skin.

Roman just sobbed and whined brokenly.

Remus watched the gears in his brother’s head never stop turning as he overthought every little thing.

The continued look of agonized, blinding pain painted across brother’s face the entire time made this all the more exciting, and every time his brother clenched up, squeezing his cock in the best ways, he noticed his twin’s face scrunch up as if trying to take a huge shit.

  
  


He leant down to capture Roman's sweet cries of pain into a kiss as he moaned out between gasps, starting to slow his thrusts into the tight crevice down.

Even when his brother started playing with his clit it didn't do anything to help ease the pain, he moaned brokenly at the slight feeling of pleasure, but the pain was too overwhelming for him to enjoy this... a part of him was thankful for that, he didn't want to end up cumming by his brother's hands

"S-so close... Ro. B-bout to fill your belly... W-with a load.... O-of my b-baby making cream... You'd l-look soooooo pretty swelled up with my babies."

Remus was thrusting slower, only stopping as his hips stuttered and he pushed into Roman at the deepest angle he possibly could as he had one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, letting his cock go limp inside his brother before he slid out fully, watching his cum mixed with blood and other bodily fluids drip out of Roman's now gaping hole sluggishly and form a small puddle on the pillowcase he'd laid out earlier.

He swiped his finger through the mess directly between Roman's legs, knowing it was most likely the most sensitive part down there right now, and scooping up a large glob of the bloody, bodily fluid filled cum onto his finger and forcing his mouth open, placing the goop on the back of his tongue so he couldn't attempt to get it out without swallowing first.

  
  


Roman was spacing out once more, after what seemed like an eternity it was over; gagging and choking down the coppery goop his brother shoved into his mouth.

Remus was slightly disappointed when his brother didn’t cum, but his spirits rose as he gagged and choked down the goop he’d put in his mouth earlier.

He loved how broken down and insecure Roman now looked. He’d always known his brother was insecure deep down, but now he looked the part too.

Remus quickly got redressed, glancing at the clock with wide, slightly surprised eyes at how long they'd been going for.

"I'm going to take a nap, Ro. Feel free to join me once you finish being a crybaby and stop throwing your temper tantrum just for attention. If you want to keep crying, I'll give you something to  _ really _ cry about and we can start round two right now? Possibly go into round three if I feel like really overstimulating you." Remus said in a deadly serious tone.

He then climbed into his bed, staring down at his brother's trembling, battered, bloody, degraded body as he drifted off, a small smile of satisfaction on his face, knowing Roman would never be the same after this.

The words his brother was saying wasn't even being processed in Roman's mind.

He just knew the other had gone to sleep, leaving him broken and leaking on the floor. 

His brain felt full and empty all at once.

He didn't think he could move. 

Tears were pouring from his eyes as he thought of his future, nobody would ever want to be with him now, he was damaged goods, raped by his own brother. 

Had their parents even heard? Surely the sobbing and screaming had alerted them that something was very clearly wrong? But then again perhaps they just didn't care, perhaps like Remus they too just thought he was an attention whore. Perhaps they had even encouraged Remus to do this to him.

  
  


Janus and Logan had in fact heard all the commotion, but had just assumed Roman was throwing another tantrum, and still being upset with him, decided not to check and just let the teen throw his tantrum.

  
  


He felt terrified.

What could he do to get away? Could he get away? 

He was really hoping that his brother would be done with him now, now that he had been the one to take his virginity. 

Roman sobbed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth to muffle the sound, then placing his free hand over his slightly swollen stomach. His brother had a lot of cum he dully noted.

He pressed down, whimpering at the way he could feel the cum inside, sloshing about as he tried to press it out of him. 

Little did Roman know that Remus was far from done with him, and had so many plans he wanted to test on him, to leave him filled to the brim with his cum and possibly other fluids later on. 

Remus smirked beneath his covers, watching Roman try to repress his sobs as he placed his free hand over his slightly swollen stomach.

He wanted to laugh at his brother’s pathetic whimpers as he pressed down on his stomach, attempting to empty his insides .

  
  


After a moment Roman gently picked himself up off the floor, standing on wobbly legs. 

Should he shower? Would he be allowed? Was there even a point in doing so?

Even if he could, he didn't think he'd be able to stay standing in there.

Remus was a little surprised when Roman stood on shaky legs, seeming to think something over, but deciding not to do whatever he’d been thinking about doing.

  
  


Instead, Roman shakily made his way over to his bed, grabbing his PJ bottoms to put on, ignoring the bloody cum that was drying on the back of his thighs, he grabbed his stuffie and was about to climb into his bed to sleep off the pain, hoping that when he next woke it would be a nightmare.

As Roman turned to grab his PJ bottoms, Remus got a nice view of his gaping hole winking at him, and his bloody cum stained thighs, licking his lips like a predator watching his prey, and palming himself through his pants a bit as arousal struck.

  
  


Unfortunately for Roman it seemed his brother wasn't asleep just yet.

"Come here Roman." His brother called out. 

Roman whimpered in fear, clutching his stuffie tighter to his chest, but doing as his brother said, not wanting to piss him off.

The other beckoned him into the bed. Roman barely bit back a sob as Remus spooned him from behind, biting and nipping at any part of his neck that was exposed to the other, before finally settling back down.

Remus smiled at how he clutched his stuffie tighter, and whimpered in fear, but climbed into his bed nonetheless.

Remus spooned him from behind, letting his semi-hard cock press against the crevice of his brother’s ass as he bit and nipped at bare skin till Roman’s neck was covered in his marks, proving he was his bitch.

He soon drifted off, holding Roman close tightly, occasionally rutting against him in his sleep, letting out low moans, and unaware of his brother’s major distress, though he’d most likely ignore it even if he did notice.

  
  


As his brother drifted off to sleep behind him Roman just continued to silently cry. 

This couldn't just be the norm of his life now, badly bullied at school thanks to his brother, bullied by his parents once again thanks to his brother, and now Remus even made him his pathetic little breeding bitch, what was he meant to do! Being outside was his only safe space, hiding in fields, libraries, and cafes... 

He started thinking about the little cafe he'd recently discovered. 

It was a quaint little cafe filled with plants and pictures of cute animals, they even had animal themed cushions to lean on.

The cafe was run by a couple, husbands in fact. Patton and Virgil, though mostly Patton, Virgil wasn't really the social type, but he did talk to Roman sometimes, who thought the punky looking man was pretty cool! 

Sometimes they would give him a free pastry and a drink, and were the only people that were ever nice to him anymore.

That's where he had wanted to go today, to the cafe to get away from all the hate.

But instead he was trapped here and broken beyond repair. 

Would the husbands look at him and know? Would they be able to tell that Roman was his brother's whore now? 

Would everyone else?

Roman finally started drifting off, his last conscious thoughts wondering if now that his brother had finally won whatever game he was playing against him, if his life would become a little easier? Surely his brother would leave him be. 

Right?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Little did Roman know of Virgil and Patton’s true intentions. Only wanting to gain his trust in favor of kidnapping said teen and taking him for themselves.

Virgil had been offering Roman little treats every now and then that had a very minimal amount of anesthesia baked or stirred into its ingredients. 

Patton baked all of the food by hand after all, and it was very easy to slip in the secret ingredient with his permission once he knew the treat was for their gorgeous boy.

Virgil was slightly surprised when Roman didn’t show up on time like he usually did though, worrying his lip between his teeth as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, overthinking why he’d yet to show.

He knew Roman talked a lot about his twin and how crudely he acted, but figured maybe he’d just lost track of time and would come later, continuing to pace until he bumped into his husband,

“S-Sorry, Pat...”

He grumbled out, mind still racing, now chewing on his thumb nail, and glancing towards the door occasionally.

Roman’s life would be anything but easy if Remus, Virgil, or Patton had any say in it. 

They planned to make the teen’s life a living hell of a nightmare, and would see it through at all costs that Roman wasn’t coming out of this unscathed or broken beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another dark story from yours truly the king of darkness and angst, though this time I didn't do this alone, give it up for Gay and Caffeinated!! Another Royal member of darkness.  
> Expect long chapters, but slow updates~
> 
> Come join us on discord (18+ only)
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	2. From bad to worse pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced orgasm, forced breeding, non-con drug use, misgendering.
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags~

It was barely a few hours later when Roman blinked awake, realising that it was the sound of knocking at the door that woke him. Remus grumbled something behind him, sitting up, and blinking at the door before grabbing the duvet and covering both of them; mainly so Remus could hide his hard on from whoever it was at the door. 

The door creaked open as Logan looked inside, pleasantly surprised to find the twins looking sleepily at him from the bed, where they were curled up together. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"It was quiet for sometime, thought I'd best check in on you both. I'm glad to find you two getting along now. Lunch will be ready soon if you boys want to come down for that."

He informed the pair before leaving, going to tell his husband what he saw.

Roman watched the door close, Logan's smile etched into his mind. Did he know what happened? Is that why he didn't question the screaming he'd surely heard, or why they were in bed together?

  
  


Remus smiled and nodded groggily at Logan as he murmured a sleepy ‘Thanks’ in response to his offer to come down for lunch when ready.

Once Logan had left and closed the door behind him, Remus smirked, noticing Roman spacing out again, most likely bombarded by his thoughts.

He let his hand slip into Roman’s pajama pants, his fingers poking sharply against his cunt, one finger slipping past his folds, and prodding impatiently at his brother’s vaginal entrance.

He leaned close to whisper in Roman’s ear,

“Time to pop your cherry, my pretty little slut. I’ll make sure your cunt gapes just like your ass, but not enough to lose any of my baby making juice. After all, we want you nice and plump with my babies, remember? And since we’re twins, there’s a high possibility of multiples Ro! Just imagine giving birth to twins or more!”

Remus shot a psychotic look at Roman as he dreamily added, 

“Just imagine the torture your poor, abused and used cunt will have to go through to push out multiple little children! Ooo! Maybe there’ll be complications, and they’ll have to fist you to get the baby out! Those poor little rape babies though… Having to be stuck with a slutty mother like yourself.... Ah well! Time to begin!”

Remus swiftly ripped off Roman’s pajama bottoms, licking his lips hungrily as his cunt came into full view.

He loved the thought of getting to obliterate his brother’s cherry in his own bed, which made his cock harden almost fully, with the feeling of arousal it brought.

_ No... not again. _

Roman whimpered, attempting to get away as his brother removed his pj bottoms.

His brother's talk of getting him pregnant filled him with such fear and dread, there were so many things wrong with that! 

Firstly, he didn't want to be pregnant, he was just barely 17, and perhaps the biggest reason was that this was his  _ brother _ ! 

He also wasn't on birth control or anything similar because he'd never seen the point. He wasn't with anyone and he honestly didn't see himself being with anyone for a long time.

Not till he got out of this stupid town. 

He didn't realise his brother would be cruel enough to rape and breed him.

"P-please R-Remus…! D-d-don't do th-this." 

He stuttered out, sobbing.

He couldn't comprehend the idea of being pregnant. He could barely comprehend his brother raping both his holes on the same day.

That his own brother was selfish enough to just take what he wanted, and not care how much it affected or traumatized his twin.

  
  


What if he did get pregnant? 

Would his dads help him get an abortion, or would they yell at him, and force him to keep them as a punishment?

The thought of having an abortion didn't sit to good with him, but the thought of having his brother's babies was even worse!

What if he did become pregnant with twins or more like his brother had implied? What if there were complications? 

He wasn't sure what kind of issues babies born from incest had, but he knew that it wasn't good.

God, he didn't want this! He didn't want to be thinking about it!

Why couldn't he have just been born a fucking boy! 

Or better yet without a twin!

Remus slapped Roman across the face as he tried to get away, grabbing his ankle, and digging his nails in as hard as he could, growling out,

"Behave, or I'll do much worse."

Roman couldn't stop shaking, he felt faint, and like he was going to throw up, the slap to the face making him feel worse. 

This couldn't be happening, why did Remus hate him so?

Remus gave Roman a fake pat of affection on the cheek, then continued to spread his legs at an almost impossible angle that would likely leave them completely numb by the time he finished.

He knew that his brother wasn't on birth control, all the more reason to try and get him pregnant. His fearful reactions to being impregnated only making him want it more.

Once again he ignored Roman, in favor of saying,

"Of course I'll fuck you senseless, dear brother."

Remus smirked as Roman sobbed, shimmying his pants off once more, letting his cock spring out of its confines to smack against his cheek, leaving a small trail of precum on his cheek.

"You're not getting an abortion, if that's what you're thinking about, Ro. I'd kill you before I let that happen."

He then smirked even more twistedly, trying to really upset Roman as he mocked,

"Too bad you weren't born a boy. You'd only have one hole that needed stuffing, and not a cunt that's only made for breeding and popping out children. Poor wittle Ro had to be born a girl," 

Remus cackled as he grinned cruelly, looking into his twin's teary eyes without remorse as he continued to mock him,

"Who tries to act like a tough boy so others don't know you have a cunt and try and breed you too."

Without warning, while degrading Roman, he jammed a finger into his cunt, only just stopping at his hymen, pressing against the delicate nerve with a small amount of force, but not enough to break it.

He then pulled his finger out, licking the tiny bit of blood off the tip of his finger crudely, then looking down at Roman with a lustful, predatory smile, before rhetorically asking,

"You ready to be impregnated, Little Sissy?"

Knowing Roman would absolutely despise him for misgendering him on purpose, even though he probably already hated him, what was a little more insult to injury.

"Why," 

Roman whispered, 

"Why are you doing this to me? Please tell me?" 

How could his brother hate him enough to misgender and rape him with a happy smile on his face, what had he done to warrant this?

  
  


His virgin hole was already hurting, and that was just from one finger, he was sure he was going to die the moment his brother started fucking into him.

But Roman knew he couldn't get away, couldn't escape, and it was clear to him now that his parents didn't care about him. 

Why?

Did they ever really care? 

Or was it Remus they'd always wanted, and felt obligated to get his twin as well?

He didn't bother continuing to struggle as Remus lined himself up. He was too weak and pathetic to challenge or fight his brother, he just whispered one final, 

"Why?"

  
  


"Because I can."

Was Remus' only response as he shoved forward, meeting resistance at first, but continuing to forcefully stab his cock into the virgin hole, which seemed so much tighter to him.

He yelped a little in surprise as his cock suddenly violently tore through Roman's hymen, causing the rest to finally sink into the warmth of his cunt with a bit of added movement.

Remus immediately began brutally jabbing Roman's insides with his cock, moving so fast in his blissed out state that his bed creaked and shook, hitting the wall. 

Roman's cunt was so small and tight, Remus wondered if he actually might split his twin in half.

The penetrated area stretched impossibly wide around his cock, small tears leaking droplets of blood against his pelvis as he forcefully fucked into Roman.

He noticed how his cock bulged a bit in his brother's belly, pressing against it, and throwing his head back with a loud moan, continuing to rub himself through the taut skin.

He felt his release coming quickly, pulling out for a moment to force Roman's knees roughly to his chest, telling him to hold them there or he'd be punished.

God, Roman couldn't tell what was worse, when his brother raped his other hole or this.

He cried the entire time, sobbing silently, only soft begs leaving his mouth, begging his brother, 

"Please… Don't cum in me, please..." 

He whimpered and whined when his brother forced him to hold his legs to his chest, making him enter deeper.

Remus had only grinned wider as Roman pleaded for him not to cum inside him, loving every whimper and whine that left his quivering lips. 

God, he just wanted this to be over.

He kept asking: 'Why?' under his breath: 'Just because.' didn't seem like a satisfying answer to Roman, but he knew that was probably the reason why, just because his brother could.

He could feel himself starting to cramp from the intrusion, not needing to look down to know his belly was bulging from his brother's cock.

  
  


Remus then re-entered Roman roughly, grinning at how much deeper he was able to pound into his hole in this position.

He began grunting as his climax came closer, moving at an almost impossible speed to fuck in and out, only stopping to brutally pierce through Roman's cervix and release a large amount of cum, even he didn't know he was capable of into his womb, watching his brother's stomach beginning to bloat with his cum.

He then did the same as he'd done after taking his brother's anal virginity, but shoved his finger up his cunt to collect the goop and a bit of his hymen blood, placing it in the same spot on his tongue, and smirking as he decided to tease Roman.

He knew Roman was extremely sore in both holes, but shoved two fingers side by side up each hole roughly, twisting and curling them cruelly, knowing he was most likely causing him to become majorly overstimulated, but not caring, just wanting to watch him squirm and cry.

After what felt like an eternity, his brother had finally cummed inside him, filling him up with so much cum it leaked out around the others cock. 

Once again his brother shoved the bloody cum to the back of his throat making him choke and swallow it down. 

Remus chuckling as he gagged on the coppery substance again.

He cried out when his brother shoved his fingers into both his holes, harshly thrusting in and out, easily over stimulating him.

He could feel his cunt leaking and really hoped Remus wouldn't say anything. 

  
  


Remus leant forward to lick up the tears that were pouring down his brother's cheeks, grinning in satisfaction at the salty taste.

He then admired his brother's bulging belly, removing his bloody, cum stained fingers from his ass to caress the taut skin,

"So full of my cum, little sissy. It makes you look absolutely gorgeous."

Remus leaned down to kiss Roman's belly a couple times, then flicked his clit with the same hand.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized Roman's cunt was practically leaking, letting out a mocking cackle as he exclaimed degradingly,

"Wow! Little sissy likes being raped up both her holes! She's leaking from her own brother shoving his fingers up her tiny cunt! Sissy, you're dripping! Do you really find that much pleasure in me filling your slutty holes with cum! You really are a good for nothing fucktoy whore."

Remus cackled the whole time, moving his fingers shoved up his brother's cunt more harshly, shoving him to the ground afterwards, and letting his fingers slip out on their own as he fell,

"I'm done for now. Go to bed or whatever, I don't want to deal with you. Run away for all I care. I got to take both your virginities, so hopefully if someone else sees you running away they'll know what a whore you are. Ha, maybe they'll kidnap you, and use you as their own personal fucktoy slave!" 

Remus laughed, turning away from Roman, relaxing in his bed, fingers tracing the bloody cum and fluids now soaked into his sheets, smirking happily with satisfaction at just how much he ruined his little brother.

Roman couldn't contain his sobs of despair anymore, he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the loud cries.

With surprising strength and speed Roman picked himself up from the floor and ran to the bathroom, locking the door and getting into the shower, feeling hazy. 

The water was cold, but he didn't care as he scrubbed at his skin harshly till the flesh had turned pink, removing any trace of his brother as best he could.

His swollen stomach proved it was for nought, even trying to wash out his holes felt like a wasted effort. 

It was so much cum, honestly Roman would be surprised if he  _ didn't _ end up pregnant. He was going to have to make a trip to the chemist, the one on the other side of town, furthest away from here to avoid his dads finding out... Maybe after he could visit the cafe...

Maybe he could tell Patton and Virgil what happened?

He found himself trusting the two men so easily, something about them drew him in, and he couldn't help but give them his life story. 

The pair would listen and offer either praise or words of comfort where necessary... Maybe they could help him get out of this situation.

A knock at the door startled him so badly he nearly slipped,

"W-who's there?"

He called out fearfully.

"It's me." 

Logan replied and Roman breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't his brother back for round three.

"Yeah?" 

"You've been in there for nearly an hour, don't you think you should come out now? Your lunch is ready."

Logan informed, causing Roman to blink owlishly. 

Had he really been in here for an hour? It barely felt like five minutes, but then again the water had practically turned to ice at this point, he must have just been so lost in his head that time got away from him. 

"Oh right, I'll be out in a bit."

He called, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. 

He really didn't want to go back out there, afraid his brother would be waiting for him. 

He was never going to feel safe again was he? 

What's worse was that he realised he hadn't brought any clean clothes with him, meaning he had to go back in the room with nothing but a towel.

  
  


He hoped to whatever god was out there that his brother had gone downstairs for lunch.

But really he knew that if there was a god it didn't give a shit about him.

Wrapping the towel securely around himself, making sure he was completely covered he left the bathroom and quietly made his way to the bedroom, gently pushing open the door. 

The sound of snoring met his ears, filling him with relief, he quietly snuck back in and over to his side of the room, quickly sorting out some clothes to change into. 

In his haste to hurry and focus to stay silent, he didn't notice when the snores stopped.

Didn't notice when a shadow fell over him.

He did however notice it when his brother slammed him down on  _ his _ bed, bent over.

"Up for round three?"

Remus said with his ever present twisted grin.

_ I can't keep doing this, I just can't! _

"No, Remus... Please... Please! Whatever this is… You've proven your point, you've won! Logan expects us downstairs. Please…"

Roman babled, begging to be spared or shown mercy, just for now.

But like all the other times his brother ignored him, there were fingers back at his cunt, harshly thrusting inside him.

"Please not again, stop please…"

He begged, but didn't try to pull away, his head feeling fuzzy as his upper body gave way, collapsing on top of the bed.

He sobbed openly when his brother forced his dick into him once more, it still hurt despite the previous fucking Remus gave him an hour ago... This time was worse however; this time he realised his brother wanted him to enjoy it.

A hand reached down and roughly pressed against his clit, fingers harshly teasing the little nub, then Remus began thrusting and angling his dick looking for something.

Something that tore a broken moan from him, 

"No, p-please no! D-don't m-make me enjoy it..!" 

His brother only scoffed, saying something that went straight over his head, and began picking up the speed of his thrusts as he once more chased his climax. 

But now Roman could feel his building up, at least he thought it was, he'd never cummed before, so this was all new and terrifying to him,  _ but it felt good _ .

He could feel the pressure in his belly mounting. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they involuntarily bucked back against Remus'.

He tried to bite his lip to keep the moans in, he couldn't enjoy this, he just  _ couldn't _ !

Remus continued to thrust roughly till he reached his climax, cumming for the third time that day into one of his brother's wrecked holes.

He pulled out abruptly, leaning down to dive his tongue between the folds of his brother's cunt, lapping at his entrance, then shoving his tongue inside, tongue fucking him for several minutes before pulling back and moving up to his clit.

He wrapped warm lips around the tiny nub, suckling, nipping, and really teasing the tiny nerve as he added his tongue to the mix of assaults against his brother's clit, prodding his tongue roughly against the nub, knowing all the stimulation to his clit would make him cum very soon. Whether he wanted to or not.

Roman cried out from the overwhelming feeling of his brother's tongue down there. He couldn't hold back as the pressure in him mounted till finally...He was cumming, a choked whimper leaving him as he went boneless, liquid squirting from him onto his brother's face.

He remained where he was, panting. Wondering if their parents had heard that? Wondering if they would come up and finally check on them now?

Remus grinned as Roman finally came, licking his lips free of the liquidy substance, lapping away a bit of his twin's cum that stained his inner thigh, then coating his pointer finger in the leftover jizz, and shoving it down his throat just as Janus knocked on their door,

"Yeah?"

Remus called out, Janus continuing to speak through the door to his relief,

"Your father and I are going out for a bit, but we put lunch in the fridge when you boys want to heat it up. Roman, your father and I decided that you can go out for a couple hours if you'd like. But we want you home by 6 o'clock."

With that said, his footsteps faded away from the door, the sound of a car starting, and leaving could be heard a few moments later.

Remus simply smirked at his brother, taunting as he pulled his finger from his throat,

"I guess they really don't care about you, Sissy. How sad."

Remus cackled, then went about his business, quickly cleaning himself up, throwing the door to their room open, and skipping down the stairs.

He was grinning ear to ear as he went to heat up his lunch, acting as if he hadn't just forcefully taken both of his brother's virginities, then forced him to take pleasure in the same act only a couple hours later.

It was a little while before Roman silently got back up, grabbing the clothes he was about to put on, and slowly making his way to the bathroom to reclean.

He could feel his entire being burning with shame and humiliation.

The voices in his head now screaming at how useless and pathetic he was. 

What a stupid, little whore, being tricked by his brother. 

Nothing more than a  _ silly little girl. _

He collapsed to the floor in the bathroom sobbing hysterically, when his stomach started churning, and he felt bile rising up in him.

As quickly as he could whilst crawling, he made his way over to the toilet, throwing up nothing but stomach acid and bile since he hadn't eaten at all the day, continuing to dry heave for sometime before forcing himself to stop and stand up, limping over to the sink to splash cold water on his face.

He couldn't stay here! He had to  _ leave _ !

  
  


Hurrying to get clean and dressed, he ran down the stairs, grabbed his bag and phone, then ran out of the house as fast as he could manage, making sure his brother couldn't grab him again.

Remus merely snickered as his brother dashed out of the house, knowing he was trying to run from what had just happened, and would happen again in the future.

  
  


Roman's lungs and legs were burning by the time he stopped running, it took him just over half an hour to run to the cafe, his one safe space, the sight of it made him feel a little lighter, a little better. 

If he tells Patton and Virgil what happened maybe they'll both help!

* * *

Virgil was the first to notice Roman outside the cafe, watching him closely, and noticing he was crying, 

"Be right back, Pat! Start a couple cookies for Ro!"

Virgil called out to his husband as he rushed out of the cafe to usher Roman inside, a look of fake concern on his face as he asked worriedly,

"What's wrong, Little Prince? You're shaking... Sit down so you don't fall over, and I'll have Pat grab you a cookie while I prepare a shake for you."

Virgil made sure Roman was settled before rushing back to the kitchen, whisper demanding frantically to his husband due to his anxiety starting to kick in,

"We need to increase the dosage of anesthesia, Pat! Who knows when he'd come back! We have to do this now!"

Roman was too overwhelmed with everything happening with his twin to really notice Virgil's oddly erratic behaviour, too grateful for being let in and given a safe space.

He waited till the adult came back with the shake before speaking. 

"Oh Virge, I... I d-dunno what to do!"

He cried, the events of the day still hadn't fully processed in his mind, and thinking about it made him feel lost and queasy.

  
  


With shaking hands he reached out to take the drink, having a sip, the coldness of the drink felt good against the back of his throat, the sugar giving him a little more energy.

Virgil sat next to Roman as he sipped the drink he'd mixed a large dose of sleeping powder into, gently rubbing his back as he asked in a gentle tone,

"You don't know what to do about what, Little Prince?

He gently ran his hand through Roman's hair, using his thumb to lightly wipe away his tears, watching closely as he sipped at the drink, trying not to cruelly smirk at the slight energy boost Roman seemed to get from it.

Virgil hesitantly wrapped his arms around Roman in a gentle embrace, rubbing his back gently, not wanting to scare the teen off already.

He shushed him gently, glancing towards the kitchen as he continued to hug the inconsolable teen, noticing Patton leave the kitchen, and heading towards them with a plate of fresh cookies,

"Pat made some cookies, would you like one? You can eat your cookies, while you tell us what's wrong. We just want to help, ok? We're here for you."

  
  


Shakily he reached out to take a cookie, staring blankly at it for a moment before sobbing even more, blurting out all that had transpired that day, leaving out no detail.

Saying it all out loud made it feel far too real, but he was glad to be able to tell  _ someone _ what had happened, especially those older and wiser than him, he hoped the couple could give him some advice.

"I-I dunno whether to tell my parents."

He told them, his speech starting to slur, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted.

The sugar rush he had just got fading almost right away, should he be feeling this tired?

He felt his eyes slipping closed, he tried to force them to stay open. He looked up at the two adults.

"I'm sorry."

He slurred, suddenly aware that there was something very wrong.

Virgil rubbed his back gently, motioning Patton to come sit with them.

"I'm so sorry, Little Prince... That must've been so terrifying. We've got you. You're safe now. And we can try and help with regular checkups to make sure you're not pregnant."

Virgil ran his fingers through Roman's hair very lightly, sighing,

"Little Prince, if your parents were home when your brother took advantage of you... I don't know how well they'd listen to you now. They would've come to check on you if they truly cared. We're so sorry there's not more people to support you..."

Virgil could see the drugs were starting to take effect and gently pressed his hand to Roman's forehead as if checking his temperature, asking softly,

"Are you feeling sick? You look really tired. Would you like to rest in the back room for a bit?"

Virgil glanced at Patton, nodding as a sign that the drug was starting to take full affect,

"It's ok, Little Prince. I think you're just overwhelmed from so many scary things happening in one day. It's probably just all catching up to you now."

Virgil gently swayed Roman, holding him close tenderly, and watching as his eyes fluttered shut, whispering to Patron about getting him down into the basement of the cafe, where they'd soundproofed the few rooms that were stocked with several shelves of different torture and sexual tools. 

A lot was down there, and Virgil was excited to finally get to start using some of them.

Roman nodded at the offer as he could start to feel his consciousness leave, grateful somebody out there was looking out for him.

Virgil's words about his parents hit to close to home, that was all he could think about when Remus was... 

He wanted to believe that his parents would be there for him when he told them, that they would actually listen, and believe him…

But, he knew that they loved Remus more than him, he was just the extra... 

He felt himself drifting off further as he fell against Virgil, letting himself go, fully entrusting the husbands to look out for him.

Patton smiled at the sight of his precious new toy falling asleep against his husband. Nodding to Virgil when he said he was going to take him down to the basement. 

He was sure Roman would just love the room they set up for him. 

Luckily, the cafe was empty at that moment, so he quickly rushed to the door, flipping the open sign to closed, and locking the door before rushing after his husband. 

He didn't want to miss anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ro... and it's just getting started~


	3. Welcome to hell pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced threesome, forced feminisation of a trans male 
> 
> Let us know if we miss anything

Virgil smiled as he brushed his Little Prince’s hair from his face, frowning a little when he saw the scared look on his sleeping face,

“It’ll be ok. You may not like things at first, but you’ll get used to them with time.”

Virgil whispered to the sleeping boy as he unlocked a medium sized room, a fancy plush bed in the center covered in silky, purple sheets and several soft, blue pillows.

He carried Roman over to the bed, laying him delicately on his back against the sheets, letting him sprawl out, before starting to work on taking off his clothes.

He knew Roman would be knocked out for a couple hours, so he wasn’t worried about time, admiring the teen’s body once he’d gotten down to just his boxers and socks, roaming his hands over every inch of his perfectly pale skin, except for where the occasional hickey Remus had let on his skin earlier was.

Virgil glanced at his husband as he grabbed the waistband of Roman’s boxers, only then noticing how tiny the boy’s hips really were, and pulling the material from around them down and off his legs.

His eyes widened a little when he saw the puffy, redness of Roman’s little cunt for the first time, knowing about it from the many times Roman had told him and his husband about his twin’s unwanted groping, but still a bit surprised to be seeing it for the first time.

He stepped aside a bit to let Patton look for himself, running a skinny finger over the puffy folds, and noticing Remus hadn’t gone easy on Roman at all.

Patton watched as Virgil fussed over the boy, removing his clothes and then checking over the teens body. 

He looked even better than he could have imagined without those rags covering him, well they weren't really rags, but you could bet the teen wouldn't be wearing those kinds of clothes anymore! 

Virgil and himself had spent hours hand picking and choosing the most precious and perfect outfits fit for their little prince, he couldn't wait to see what they boy would look like in them! 

He did hope Roman wouldn't mind being put in a skirt.

Virgil leant down to give Roman’s most likely sore folds a soft kiss, poking his finger past his rim to see how tight his ass still was, before picking up a shackle, and locking it around his left ankle,

“Welcome home, Pastry Prince.”

Virgil said with a grin of satisfaction, walking out, and locking the door behind him and his husband as they went to sit in the living room area they’d set up, to discuss how to begin now that they finally had Roman to themself.

"Oh our poor broken little prince. At least when we break him further we will be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together just how we like!" Patton said as he looked at his husband, a little pout on his face. 

Virgil hummed in agreement, leaning forward to kiss away the pout on his husband's face.

"Exactly, love. How should we start things with him though? Introduce him to his new wardrobe? Or something more  _ 'intense' _ ?"

Patton thought for a moment. "Well he has already been through a lot today, shall we start gently to show him that when he's a good boy things can be nice for him? Or shall we show him we're so much worse than his brother? I suppose it doesn't matter, he'll realise both soon enough. What do you fancy, love?"

Virgil crossed his arms, huffing slightly, and replying,

“We’ve been playing nice since we first met him. I want to get at least somewhat rough. I’ve had to hold back tearing off those repulsive clothes of his for so long, I think he deserves a little punishment for being such a tease.”

Patton smirked at the thought, "What would you like to do to him my dear?"

His husband was good with coming up with the most delightful ideas, surely he'd have one planned for their little prince now.

Virgil got a thoughtful look on his face, then smirked,

“I say we bruise his ass up. Bondage ropes to restrain him, since you’re so efficient with knots and could tie him up all pretty. Then I’ll flog his pretty little plump ass till it’s black and blue. Maybe I can even get a few hits in on his cunt too?”

Virgil was practically bouncing with excitement now, looking to his husband for approval on his idea.

Patton chuckled at how excited his husband was, thinking to himself what a lovely sight their little prince would be all tied up like a present for them. 

"Aww let's do it, our little prince won't know what's hit him, literally. How long till he wakes up do you reckon?"

  
  


Virgil's eyes glimmered with excitement when his husband seemed to agree with his idea, chuckling at the horrible, yet true pun, checking his watch,

"He should be waking up any minute now, should we go check on our Little Prince, Love?"

Patton practically bounced in excitement as he grabbed Virgil by the hand, dragging him back to their little prince's room.

"Oooh I can't wait to see those pretty eyes fill with tears!"

  
  


Roman meanwhile was slowly coming too, his head felt groggy and heavy. Had he really been that tired? He supposed the shit that happened with his brother had really taken it out of him. 

He sat up with a soft groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Then froze.

Why was he naked, and chained to a bed?

_ What the fuck?  _

It was at that moment the door started opening.

  
  


Virgil chuckled as his husband dragged him back to their Little Prince's room, eagerly agreeing even if he didn't voice it out loud

Once the door was opened, Virgil leaned against the doorway, smirking at Roman with a predatory expression on his face,

"Finally up, Little Prince?"

  
  


"V-Virgil, Patton? W-what's going on?" Roman stuttered, eyeing the men as they stared at him with  _ that look _ .

It was the look Remus had always given him, the one that promised him pain, and delivered.

Virgil simply continued to smirk, moving from the doorway to approach Roman slowly.

He cupped Roman's left cheek in his hand with his long, thin fingers, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft, unblemished skin,

eyes turning dark with lust, 

"Poor Little Prince. So naive, so fragile. Trusting anyone who gives him the smallest bit of affection,"

Virgil dug his sharp black nails into unblemished skin, nicking through the skin enough to cause the cuts to bleed a little as he held his cheek in place with an iron grip,

"You think your brother was bad?" Virgil scoffed. "Just you wait. Pat and I will REALLY show what pain is. Though there can be rewards if you behave like a good little boy."

Virgil let go of Roman's cheek, roughly shoving him against the silky purple sheets, then demanded,

"Pat! A little help, please!"

Roman fell back against the sheets with a whimper. 

He couldn't breath.

Tears burning in his eyes. 

This couldn't be happening, no way was this real, this was just a nightmare spurred on by the events of the day, yes that was it, no way could he believe that Virgil or Patton would do this to him.

  
  


Whilst Roman was spacing out Patton was getting the ropes out, oooh what should he use? The silk? The chains? Or just the standard ropes for now? 

He decided to go with the standard pair. 

Now how should he tie him. 

"Any preferences to how you would like our little prince wrapped?"

Virgil hummed, a small smile crossing his face when he noticed Roman’s spaced out look, 

“Surprise me, Darling. You’re always so creative. Maybe suspend his hands and wrists together towards the ceiling though. Give him a nice stretch.”

Virgil smirked cruelly, before pecking Patton’s lips softly, before stalking over to Roman, and giving him a firm smack to his ass,

“No spacing out allowed! You are to be aware at all times, no questions asked. That’s one strike, two more and you’ll really regret the punishment it brings with it..”

Roman cried out as the other slapped his ass, trying to back himself up against the headboard. This couldn't be real this just couldn't be! He had known them for nearly a year now, they had been there for him when no one else was, they had cared for him... right?

Virgil chuckled as their Little Prince yelped at the smack to the ass,

"Honey, you're going to be in for a world of hurt if a simple smack causes you to cry out like that. That wasn't anything compared to the things we have planned for you in the future."

"V-Virgil?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman said his name like it was a question, replying coldly, "Yes?"

  
  


Patton came over humming a tune, grabbing Roman by the ankles and yanking him down the bed, he was gonna keep it simple, tying each ankle half way up the bed posts then doing the same with his arms, that way he was a little suspended meaning both himself and Virgil would easily be able to move around him and such whilst keeping their prince spread eagle and exposed to them.

Virgil smirked as he watched Patton tie up their Little Prince, simply but absolutely beautiful, everything on display. 

He let out a low whistle, his hands wandering and feeling up his Little Prince's body as they pleased. 

He then stepped back a bit, examining where he'd smacked earlier, the skin a nice shade of red, his handprint slowly fading, but most likely to leave a hand shaped bruise on his pale skin to join the many others already covering him.

Virgil gave Roman's ass a squeeze, spreading his cheeks, before jabbing his tongue forward past his rim, to get a taste of the boy he'd wanted to use and abuse for so long, and now he could without hesitation.

Virgil pulled back, panting a bit, before shoving his tongue between Roman's cheeks again to lap over his Little Prince's hole till it was dripping with spit,

"Perfect."

Was all Virgil said as he stood, grabbing the flogger, a wild look in his eyes as he cracked it against his palm, barely moving as it rang throughout the room.

"Ready for some fun, Little Prince?"

Roman let out a sob. 

_ This... no... this couldn't, he wasn't... not again, not them! _

"P-please no, why are you - no - but you - a year - I don't understand!" he cried out, his words as scattered as his mind as he started hyperventilating. 

Patton looked over at his husband with raised eyebrows, not all impressed with the teen having a breakdown, why couldn't he just smile that pretty smile and accept it?! 

Oh well, with time he will, Patton just had to remind himself to be patient.

Virgil rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance, not feeling like gracing him with an answer for his dramatic behavior, simply giving his husband a soft grin, and mouthing,

‘Soon.’

He then brought back the flogger, landing a direct hit against Roman’s sloppy hole, knowing the spit covered area would burn more from the wet skin contact, hence why he’d lathered it in spit in the first place.

He then continued the brutal treatment of completely bruising up their Little Prince’s ass, making sure to get every little inch of skin, till his ass was black and blue.

Occasionally he would deliver random hits directly to his hole, knowing it would hurt worse than just his cheeks getting a good beating.

Virgil stopped his assault on Roman’s black and blue, blistered and bleeding ass to deliver 5 swift, but precise hits in a row to his quivering, bright red, no doubt sore asshole.

Roman howled and sobbed with pain, Virgil was right, it was worse than what Remus could have ever done to him.

Patton meanwhile watched it all unfold with a big grin, a tent beginning to form in his pants.

“Now for the really fun part.” Virgil said with a twisted grin, jabbing at their Little Prince’s cunt with the tip of the flogger.

“I’m thinking ten on his cunt for being a tease, Pat. What do you think?”

  
  


"Only ten dearest? Why not go with fifthteen, I feel that's a nice number."

Virgil tapped his chin as if thinking, feeling his own pants beginning to tent as their Little Prince howled and sobbed so beautifully, truly music to his ears,

“I suppose you’re right, Love. Fifteen it is then. Count them for us, Little Prince. If you mess up or forget to say the number, we’ll start over. So, this can end rather quickly, or take all night if need be.”

Virgil used his free hand to pull Patton into a heated, sloppy kiss right as he brought the flogger down swiftly to crack across their Little Prince’s poor cunt, waiting impatiently for the first terrible scream of blinding pain to escape.

Patton moaned into this kiss, letting the other take control of the kiss as he started rutting against his husband, god how he loved it when Virgil would get all dominant, the sounds of Roman screaming helped fuel his horny state too.

Roman screamed even louder and higher than before, he thought the pain to his ass was bad, this was worse.

"S-stop! Please! Stop!" He cried out.

Virgil chuckled twistedly, pulling away from the kiss to mock,

“Seems our Little Prince is already forgetting to count.”

He cracked the flogger down twice against Roman’s cunt, waiting for him to count, before returning to his needy husband and recapturing his lips in a sloppy kiss, working to his shirt off.

"Please! Stop it please!" Roman continued to cry.

Virgil grinned as their Little Prince pleaded for him to stop, saying firmly, “This is going to be a VERY long night if you don’t start counting, Little Prince. And your little cunt is going to be very sore by the time we finish.”

  
  


Roman sobbed and did the only thing he could do to make this stop, he started counting.

Patton moaned when their little prince finally started counting, finally starting to obey them. He pulled away from his husband.

"Better give our little prince our full attention." He said giving his husband one final kiss before looking over their prince, thinking what to do to him next. 

Do they continue with dishing out pain or shall they get him dressed once the count was up? 

They did have quite a lot of rules to go over... rules he hoped the stupid teen would instantly break. Guess it depends on what his hubby wanted to do he thought fondly.

Virgil huffed when his husband pulled away, but smirked as their Little Prince finally began to behave, and count as he had been told to do.

He cracked the flogger down repeatedly 3 more times without pause, waiting for the counts, and noticing a small trickle of blood run down his puffy, bright red cunt lips.

"Can you tell me how many hits are left, Little Prince? If you can tell me the correct number, I may let you help decide where to land those last hits."

Roman wasn't sure if he was meant to include the hits he missed, he assumed not so he sobbed out a 10. 

God he was in so much pain, and this was just the start, he couldn't bear to think about all the things they could do to make it worse!

Virgil hummed, looking over at Patton with a smirk. “Our Little Prince is quite smart, isn’t he Love?”

Virgil smiled, then continued,

“Since you got the number correct, you will get to decide: Five hits to your cunt, and ten to your hole. Or all 10 to your cunt and the number of hits stays the same.”

God, what kind of deal was that? He didn't think any part of him could take another hit, but he decided to go for the first offer, it may have been more but it spared his girly parts from anymore pain. 

Virgil hummed at Roman's choice, easily cracking the flogger against his cunt five times, then quickly moving to deliver all ten of the hits to his hole in one go.

Roman sobbed through the pain but was  _ thankful _ that Virgil was fast with the hits.

Patton turned to Virgil with a smile. "What now love? Play some more or get him all dressed up and pretty then we can explain the rules?"

Virgil rubbed the front of his skinny jeans, where his bulge was pretty obvious now,

"I think we should each take a sample of his holes, then we can dress him up all pretty and explain the rules."

He grinned at his husband twistedly, then asking as if Roman wasn't right next to them,

"Would you like his cunt or ass, Dear?"

Patton grinned in excitement at his husband's wonderful suggestion. 

"Actually I think I might use that pretty mouth of his if you don't mind love."

Virgil smirked, kissing Patton's cheeks, 

"That sounds perfect, Dear. I think I'm going to take his cunt from behind."

Virgil quickly stripped, excited to finally defile Roman's poor body. 

He knew he'd be bigger than Roman's twin, and it would probably be worse than the first time he'd gotten his virginity stolen from him. 

He prodded at Roman's reddened cunt, deciding to go as rough as possible, and pushing the tip of his leaking cock to their Little Prince's cunt without prep, not minding a bit of pain on his own part.

He forcefully shoved forward, burying himself about halfway into Roman's heavily resisting cunt, ramming his hips forward mercilessly until he was balls deep.

He then began thrusting aggressively, not caring if he ripped anything, only chasing his own pleasure.

Roman was shaking as the husbands approached him, and when Virgil forced himself inside of him he screamed, or at least tried to, the sound was muffled as Patton shoved his own cock in his mouth.

"Be a good boy, and no biting! This will all be over soon little prince." Patton purred, letting out a moan out how wonderfully warm and wet the other's mouth was.

Roman's walls were squeezing around Virgil like a vice, and he noticed a small amount of blood pooling around his cock from how aggressively he was thrusting into him, knowing his cock probably felt like it was tearing him open.

He then decided to ramp up his fun, and began to roughly finger their Little Prince's ass, curling his fingers in the most cruel and brutal ways to assault his insides.

  
  


Patton roughly facefucked the teen as Virgil roughly fucked the boy's cunt, every thrust from his husband caused the boy to cry out in pain, the sounds vibrating against his cock making him thrust even harsher. Oh this was just absolutely wonderful!

Roman was sure he was about to die. 

Remus was nothing compared to these too, he felt like he was being split in half! Not to mention being choked to death by the dick in his mouth. Then Virgil was shoving his fingers into his ass, making him cry out in pain some more.

God, what had he done to deserve this?

He could tell they were both getting close though, as they picked up their pace, but then Virgil started touching him, rubbing at his clit, he let out a pitiful whine. He could feel the tingling sensation of pleasure building up, but he didn't want to come from this, from the pain, but he couldnt help it as his stupid cunt started growing wetter and leaking. 

Virgil felt his release coming, and gave several rough jabs with his cock to Roman's cervix. 

Once he penetrated his cervix, he forcefully came into the poor boy's womb, fingering him roughly throughout the entire process, then begging to rub and pinch his clit, hoping to get him to cum with him, even through the blinding pain.

  
  


Almost simultaneously they all came, Virgil and Patton first, filling both his holes with their cum. The feeling of Virgil roughly playing with his clit whilst the sensation of his womb being filled drove him to the edge.

Now two people had come inside his fertile body, that couldn't be good right?

Virgil simply smirked as Roman attempted to scream, knowing the pleasure he was bringing his husband.

He loved the noises of ecstasy that left his husband's lips as he fucked into Roman's wet mouth, hearing the lewd slap of balls hitting his chin as Patton thrust in and out of his mouth.

He loved the way drool seemed to drip down their Little Prince's jaw as he just took what was given to him.

Virgil had laughed at Roman's pitiful whines as he teased his clit, smirking wider when he felt the wetness of his orgasm hit, and burst out laughing loudly,

"He came, Pat! He came!"

Virgil then patted Roman's bloated stomach, full of his and Remus' cum, then roughly shoving a plug into his cunt to keep the cum in place.

"What shall we dress our slutty Little Prince in today, Dear?"

Patton laughed when Virgil told him how their little prince had cummed.

"Oh how about one of the pretty little skirt outfits!" He said excitedly with a smirk, not only nice looking but it would give them easy access to.

Roman meanwhile wasn't paying attention, the thoughts in his head screaming at him, how could have enjoyed that? He didn't understand how his body could have betrayed him so.

How  _ they _ could have betrayed him so.

He just wanted to go home and go to bed and pretend this all never happened...

... but then Remus would be there and waiting... nowhere was safe. He started sobbing once more.

Patton looked down at the crying teen, deciding to show a little kindness and began running his fingers through his hair.

"Aww poor little prince, you must be lost and confused. Let's get you dressed then me and Virgil can explain somethings to you~"

Virgil smiled at his husband's suggestion,

"Sounds lovely, dear. Should we do a crop top and mini skirt combo maybe?"

He then noticed how stuck in his head Roman was, giving his cheek a gentle caress,

"Poor baby... So much to think over."

Virgil glanced at Roman once more, before making his way over to a large closet, opening it to reveal all the wonderful clothing he and Patton had picked out,

"What color scheme, Love? Baby Pink, Magenta, White, or Red?"

"Aww I bet he would look good in red and white!" Patton said happily, continuing to gently fawn over the teen, smiling happily when Roman unconsciously moved his head towards him.

Virgil nodded, taking a white crop top and bright red mini skirt out of the closet. 

He easily slipped the skirt over Roman's trembling legs and thighs, finding it funny that the skirt barely covered his plump ass, and gave them a great view of his cunt if he turned just the right way.

"Do you think we should add panties or just leave him bare, Love?"

He then slipped the crop top over his head, smoothing it out and tucking it into his skirt neatly as he pulled his arms through the arm holes.

"Leave him bare, he doesn't need panties right now does he. " Patton said watching on as Virgil dressed the teen.

"Shall I get us all something to drink first? I think some sugar in him will bring him back a little." Patton suggested, waiting for his husband's approval.

"Or we could always bring him to the kitchen. You did finish installing his special seat right?"

Virgil's eyes lit up at the mention of the special seat, nodding eagerly at his husband suggesting they leave their Little Prince bare, praising him with a warm smirk, 

"Very true Love. Good observation."

Virgil stalked around Roman, tapping his chin in thought,

"Hmmm, how bout' we take him to the kitchen, get all of us a drink, then show him his special seat? Sound good?"

Patton nodded eagerly, already walking towards the door. "Of course! Do you think you can carry him dear?"

Roman was barely paying attention, just aware enough to know they were taking him to the kitchen as Virgil picked him up.

“Of course, Love.”

Virgil scooped Roman up, feeling him up a bit under his skirt as he carried him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually 10k words long, so we've split it 🤙🏻


End file.
